Letters to Anonymous
by Roselle Greywood
Summary: Draco writes to someone about his problems. Rated just to be safe. Slight implied slash. No sexual content. Written after HBP. Look inside for explanations. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

Today would happen to be the day my mother grieves over the death of my father. He had died, and I do not know why. I don't think it was of illness, and he was not exactly an old blighter… I suspect a murderer, though I cannot specify who.

He had a dangerous job, I suppose… being a Death Eater has its disadvantages opposite from the advantage of a lot of power. He was always power hungry… that was his only motivation I suppose… that and me achieving great grades. Which I don't particularly try to get. And I don't get. That's for that mudblood Granger girl.

Though I still do well in Potions.

Yes, he died today.

In bitter memory of my bitter father,

Draco


	2. Chapter 2

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

Today is the day of the funeral. My mother doesn't, for once, insist we go shopping for black clothes. Instead, she insists we don't. Being a Slytherin family, we don't particularly need more black clothes. Half the stuff we wear is of that colour anyway. More menacing and commanding, makes us look more important. And gods, I would love to wear my father's old black silk cloak, but it's not to be. Mother has stored it away never to be used by me until I'm an old geezer. Nevermind. My time will come soon. Or perhaps I'll just steal it from her bedroom and take a couple of her pieces of jewellery too.

Ever yours,

Draco


	3. Chapter 3

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

Today I'm stuck inside. It's raining and boring. The old man isn't snoring because he can't. Mother's gone away for important meetings… and she has to sort out various 'papers' and the like. I just hope I won't have to be anything to do with all this. I might have a breakdown if I do. Not that I particularly mind that Lucius is gone… he wasn't much of a supportive pillar in my life… always killing people and getting our family into bother with various people. I remember when the mansion was searched… I went down into the basement for that day. They didn't search there. I had quite a fun time.

Always bored,

Draco


	4. Chapter 4

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Draco,

I've been receiving your replies, but I've been on holiday in Wales so I haven't received them until now. Why are you giving them here? I don't even really live here… this is where my father's parents used to live until they died, leaving no will. It's pretty strange to be getting letters from you, but do you know who you're actually writing to now? I'll leave you to guess, but I'll continue to reply and help you out if you need any. Just remember, I'm there at school too when we go back for our final year.

Always here for you,

Anonymous


	5. Chapter 5

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

Your grandparent's house on your fathers side you say? Well I don't know anyone at Hogwarts who's grandparents live at that address… perhaps I should ask or maybe I'll continue guessing… seems more fun anyway. Though give me clues if I ask for them, okay? I'm feeling playful today.

My mother is selling off quite a few family heirlooms, for she doesn't think she needs them in the house anymore. She's trying to forget about my father, she's trying to erase him from the house. I've snatched that cloak from her though today. She found me in her room but I just let it pass, grabbed the silk cloak from the wooden chest and pegged it, stowing it safely in my own private chambers of the house. I have many rooms now that she has labeled as mine.

Waiting for a clue,

Draco


	6. Chapter 6

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Draco,

I'm happy to hear you've gotten what you want, but why is your mother selling so many of Lucius' things? I thought your parents had a good relationship… at least that's what I always thought as I saw them together. Perhaps she just knew that he would die with the job he had and just kept the relationship as close as she dared to have it, without having it too strongly strung together so that when the time came she wouldn't breakdown so much that it would leave you in ruins too. She cares for you, Draco. I've seen it in her icy blue eyes. Only love for her sister, her husband and her son. Respect your mother, Draco, and try to help her through this time. It may come with rewards for you too. Some comfort apart from that I'm giving you now.

Perhaps this clue will help: I know a friend with a totally orange bedroom.

Keep guessing!

Anonymous


	7. Chapter 7

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

How do you know my mother's eye color? That's a bit of a personal thing, anonymous.

By the way, are you male or female? Which Hogwarts house are you in? Obviously I'm in Slytherin – my whole family has been throughout that. Except for that wretched traitor Black... Sirius Black… at least my aunt dealt with him properly.

I don't know, but I think my mother's getting a little edgy about me spending so much time locked up in my room. I mean, I can't exactly tell her I'm writing to someone I don't know who it is… she'd go crazy and rip up all your replies, take away all the paper in the house and all the ink and bottles. And my wand, so that I couldn't conjure anything. She is very protective of me, for I'm her only son.

Orange bedrooms? What is this world coming to? I'm sorry, anonymous, that's a weird clue that I don't know the answer to.

Draco


	8. Chapter 8

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Draco,

I'm in Gryffindor. In your Potions class. That's the next clue, even if you didn't want it.

I'm male, and for one thing I've seen your mother and father, remember? I said, that all the times I'd seen your mother and father together they looked pretty happy and like they had a good relationship.

Don't speak about…. Black… to me. It's painful.

Don't worry about not replying to me. We can always think of another way to communicate. Do you have a fireplace in your room?

You keep my replies? And yes, orange bedrooms. He's a bit of a Chudley Cannons fan.

Keep guessing, I think you'll get it soon

Anonymous


	9. Chapter 9

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

… Harry? This name keeps going round and round my head in a very small voice, because I'm afraid of what I might find out. If it is you, I'll be relieved, but somewhat unnerved and a little wary for a while. So don't expect another reply to your next letter for some time if it is Harry.

I don't have a fireplace in my bedroom, but many of the rooms which mother has laid down as mine have fireplaces. Is that helpful? I'd rather we continued writing letters though, my mother hasn't found out about them yet.

Of course I keep your replies! I don't have any contact with anyone else at the moment. Life is so boring for me.

If you are Harry, I have a question. Why didn't you accept my offer for a friendship that time when we'd got off the boats and were waiting for McGonnagal? I was always wondering about this, and I still do.

Draco


	10. Chapter 10

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Draco,

Yes. You're right. It's me. You're pretty sharp. I would have expected it to take a month for you to get it, not half of that. I'm smiling, you know. It's okay if you'll be shocked. I can understand. It is you, after all, Draco. I know Ron would get angry with me for not saying it was I. He doesn't like it when he doesn't know who or what something or someone is.

Okay, we'll continue with letters.

Draco, my life is always boring in the summer holidays. At least I'm able to live on my own, rather than with those horrible Dursleys. It's quite nice nearly being of age, isn't it?

About the friendship thing. I suppose I just… thought you looked like a Slytherin. Ron'd explained everything on the train before I'd got to the castle, and Hermione never shut up about what she'd read and she went on about it all through the boat journey. God…

Yeah, I just didn't really like the look of you and Ron told me to be careful of you, because you were Lucius Malfoy's son, and that Mr. Weasley didn't really like the Malfoy family. And neither did many other people.

What do you have against muggleborns, then?

Harry


	11. Chapter 11

Letters to Anonymous

One week later… 

Dear …Harry,

Stop talking about Ron! I know he's pureblood, but not rich. And purebloods should be just that. Rich. Wealthy. Filthy spoilt. Brats. Now you know why I'm like I am. I'm pretty spoilt, and I get what I want most of the time.

You don't live with those stupid fat muggles anymore?

But, you can't deny you found me handsome, no?

I hate muggleborns, half bloods and quarter bloods (?) because that's just the instinct of most of us purebloods. You're not pureblood, are you? I know you're father was, but what about your mother? I suppose she was a muggleborn, was she? Her sister was your aunt, am I right?

Draco


	12. Chapter 12

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Draco,

Ron is my friend, you know. Anyway, was there any other reason you asked about the er… friendship thing? Because I feel sure that there was another reason for your question in your earlier letter.

You know, we're not going to get these talks over with by the end of the summer, are we? There's only a couple more days… about eight, no?

No, I don't live with my aunt and uncle anymore. Why, disappointed?

Me? Find you handsome? Is this a trick question or are you trying to get something out of me, Draco?

I understand about the pureblood thing. How did you know all that about my mother and family though? You're right, anyway. Yes, you're talking to a half blood over way of letters. Is that unnerving or are you not feeling any bad emotions towards that concept?

Harry

P.S

How's your mother doing? Did you comfort her and talk?


	13. Chapter 13

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Harry,

…No reason. He says, blushing slightly.

Yes, there are only a couple more days until we have to get back on that train now. Five more days… I can't believe it. I'm starting to worry now… my mother doesn't talk to me and her hair is lank and there is no shine to it. It looks more white than blonde and I fear for her health… she doesn't eat very much of what I make for her, for she cannot find the energy or motivation to find herself something to eat… please tell me what to do Harry. I know it might not come easily to find the words of advice I need from you, for you don't have a mother, but please could you try? I really couldn't live if I lost another parent…

I personally don't care who you live with.

… I admit. I was trying to get something out of you. But perhaps we should talk more about that at school, hmm? Letters underneath desks during potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts would always be a good idea.

I don't really care that you're half blood. My hate wasn't from that. It was from the fact that you were in noble Gryffindor and everyone paid a _lot_ more attention to you than me.

Gosh, this letter is long. For me to have written it, anyway.

Draco


	14. Chapter 14

Letters to Anonymous

Dear Draco,

You're blushing? Okay, let's talk more about it during schooltime. Through letters, underneath the desk. (He says, laughing quietly to himself!)

Your mother isn't too well? God dear me… did you comfort her? Obviously so… perhaps that has made her worse… I really don't know what to say. Buy her some chocolates and some flowers and try to talk about her problems with her. I don't know what else I can recommend you do really, Draco… just, try to keep her eating and try to keep her out of the ethereal plains. If she slips into those, she'll go all misty eyed and hardly recognize anyone who she used to know. Keep talking to her, reminding her who she is and who you are. You are probably the most supportive pillar that she can have.

And this is all because of your father's death? Do you know how he died, Draco?

Long letters are good.

Harry


	15. Chapter 15

Letters to Anonymous

Harry,

I've been made a Death Eater. I don't know why, but I'll talk about it more during schooltime. I can't write this fast enough, my mother has started to cough violently and I need to make her a hot drink. Back in a flash, and if you reply soon we can talk more about this all today. I know it's nine pm the day just before we go back but this is urgent, and I'm sure you'll want to hear about it.

I've done what you've said to do for my mother. She's still with me, but fading a little more each day I reckon. Harry, I thankyou for all your advisory words but it's really not helping, though if it is then perhaps only by slowing her illness down. I fear more and more for her… what's happening to my beautiful mother, Harry?

I think my father was murdered by the Dark Lord. Which I do not like to say anything of the matter, for I am now a servant of him… I have that mark upon my arm… it stings a little since last night (this all happened last night… my mother had fallen asleep and the Dark Lord paid me a visit in my bedroom)

Draco


	16. Chapter 16

Letters to Anonymous

Draco

You're a Death Eater? Blimey… if I were Ron I would have fainted as soon as I had read those two horrible words. No offence.

Your mother… I think she will survive. Just keep tending to her more and more and she'll pull through eventually. Draco, don't loose her. I don't know how I would bear it if you lost your other parent. Your aunt wouldn't be able to take you in… she is still in prison with her husband, no?

Please make sure you pay the more needed attention to your remaining guardian than my letters. Please, Draco.

I don't care about any mark. You're still that innocent Slytherin I used to know. Becoming a Death Eater against your own will doesn't change anything. Anyway, when I destroy him you'll be free, right?

Harry


	17. Chapter 17

Letters to Anonymous

Harry

Non taken.

I'll have to make this note short, Professor Snape's coming round the class to inspect. Sit on this note and don't let him see it!

I don't know how mother is faring, now that I'm not there with her. She did say she'd write, but so far I haven't received a letter from her yet and I'm beginning to worry. Perhaps she is gone… I do not know. Anyway, if she had been meaning to write she would have done sooner than on the first Thursday of the term.

I hope I'll be free. If you can free me, God rest your soul and may hate never come from me to you again.

Draco


	18. Chapter 18

Letters to Anonymous

Draco

Professor Snape looks like an overgrown bat when he swoops about the classroom like that. Obviously you can see me shuddering. Freaky.

I wouldn't really know, but perhaps it would be better if you didn't think about your mother. I mean, whenever I think about mine I get pains somewhat. And they don't go for quite a while. Though she is dead… perhaps it's just the tiniest little different for you.

You're very good in the manners department, aren't you, dear Draco?

Harry

* * *

Harry

We _all_ know about the overgrown bat thing, Harry. But yeah, freaky. You're right for once.

My mother isn't dead, dammit!

Yes, I do have good manners. Thankyou for taking the time to notice that. Probably because I was brought up by a very highly respected and well thought of family.

Draco

* * *

Draco

I believe I've been right more than just this once you know.

I know she isn't dead, but she's ill and well on the way to possibly dy_ing_, Draco.

You're welcome. Though I never really thought highly of your family. I thought you were all a bit stuck up personally.

Anyway, what were you trying to get out of me before by asking if I found you handsome?

Harry


	19. Chapter 19

Letters to Anonymous

Harry

I know. I just wanted to make a point that I envy you for all your right answers too.

Please… it's painful to think of my mother. Professor Snape talks to me that she is very weak, Harry. I don't really know how to cope with this unfortunate situation I'm stuck in. Help?

Stuck up? God… thanks. But it's all in the past now, right? Are we friends?

… I'm not going to answer your last question, Potter.

Draco

* * *

Draco

I don't know how to help you any longer… I'm sorry.

I think we can be classed as friends, yes.

Why aren't you going to answer? Come on, if it's anything… weird, well just remember I'm classed as a jerk too by lots of people. Some other pupils in this castle still reckon I killed Cedric. And why the sudden change to call me Potter again?

Harry

* * *

Harry

It's okay. I'm sure I'll find a way on my own.

At least we're friends, dear Harry. Though not best friends, so I can't tell you my secret that I won't answer with because that's just for no one to know. Of course I'd tell my mother but she's… well, you know….

And I was angry with you. That's why I reverted to 'Potter'. But now you're Harry. Happy?

Draco


	20. Chapter 20

Letters to Anonymous

Draco

If you're sure. Though if there is anything more I can do I'll be here waiting for you.

Okay, I understand. You don't have to say if you don't want, Draco.

I'm not happy. You're not happy. Please, you're being snappy. What's wrong?

Harry

* * *

Harry

You're such a good friend.

Dumbledore has just informed me that my mother is indeed …. Dead…

Draco

* * *

Draco

I'm so very, very, very sorry for you. I would try to comfort you but… I can't exactly stand up in the middle of Potion's class and go and hug you. What would people think? Of course it would be embarrassing but then again whenever have people ever cared about that?

Harry

* * *

Harry

Thankyou for all you have done. I understand completely… and… well… thankyou.

Draco

* * *

Draco

You're welcome.

Harry

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's one whole fiction finished in one whole day. Took a couple of hours, to say the least, but I am pleased. Very pleased. Please (again) will you let me know what you think of this fiction. I had to compact the letters together at the end, for I wanted twenty chapters and the letters were getting shorter by the minute. I had a good plotline all worked out by around chapter five, and there is nothing but letters all the way through. I suppose I should be telling you all this nearer the beginning, but I can't really be bothered to go through all of that again now can I? No.

Just so you all know, this is written after HBP, starts during the summer holidays. At first Harry is on holiday with the Weasleys, and then he discovers random letters upon his doorstep amongst other things. He realizes they're from Draco, but wants to keep him guessing as to who this is. Draco has just looked up a random address and posted all his letters to that one. He continues to post them, sending his owl and not caring if he doesn't get a reply; he needs an outlet for his problems.

Then we get to the end of the summer holidays, and they start to pass notes to one another during Potions classes. Snape never suspects a thing. He never sees. This happens over a period of two weeks, and that is that. The fiction is complete, and there will not be a sequel. It's rated T for the violence... mild as it is I wanted to be on the safe side. I might downgrade it, but I don't know... deaths and illnesses are quite strange.

Draco's little secret is that he's starting to respect Harry. NOT love him. It's only implied slash, and you can think that Draco's little secret is that he loves Harry, whatever. If you're that way inclined, that is. I don't mind. Your mind, my fic. Hope you all enjoyed, now I really must eat > 

Erm... could I have some reviewers possibly please?


End file.
